Síndrome de amor
by Emiita
Summary: –Cuando tú te infectes con el "síndrome del amor", te recordaré este momento–le advirtió Mikoto. Kushina bufó. ¿Y quién diablos iba a querer ser novio de la Habanera Sangrienta?
1. Primera parte

**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Alguna palabra obscena, nada del otro mundo

**Resumen: **–Cuando tú te infectes con el "síndrome del amor", te recordaré este momento–le advirtió Mikoto. Kushina bufó. ¿Y quién diablos iba a querer ser novio de la Habanera Sangrienta?

* * *

><p><strong>Síndrome de amor<strong>

**1. **_Primera Parte_

Otro suspiro enamoradizo salió de la boca de la pelinegra, después de rememorar, con lujo de detalles, su cita _romántica_ con su novio, y ella sintió como su estómago se revolvía. Estaba a punto de vomitar ante tanto azúcar. _¡Por el amor de dios!_ ¿Por qué a ella?

Soltó un gruñido bajo, girando el rostro al otro lado para no tener que observar los ojos brillantes de la Uchiha, y si se esforzaba un poco, podía imaginar dos corazones saliendo de sus orbitas. Kushina estaba muy enojada, _demasiado_. ¿Por qué diablos tenía ella que escuchar toda esa mierda cursi? ¿Acaso Mikoto no tenía otro maldito tema de conversación? ¡No! Claro que no.

Desde que su amiga empezó a salir con el idiota Uchiha, hacía dos semanas atrás, ella no paraba de hablar sobre su noviazgo, y Kushina tenía que soportar esas charlas _interminables_ sobre "Lo maravilloso que era Fugaku". ¿Maravilloso? ¡Ni una mierda! Por favor, si ese estúpido era un cubito de hielo sin emociones, con la sensibilidad en el culo y con el rostro compungido, como si estuviera estreñido las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

Y lo peor de todo, ella tenía que soportar _sola_ esa tortura. ¿A ella que carajos le importaba cómo Fugaku le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla a Mikoto? ¿Acaso tenía cara de ser la típica chica cotilla que le gusta entrometerse en la vida amorosa de los demás? Hasta donde ella sabía, tenía cara de tomate, no de chismosa.

Carajo, si ella alguna vez hubiese sentido algún tipo de respeto por Fugaku, éste se hubiera ido a la mierda, en cuanto supo cómo manoseaba a su novia o qué hacía con ella. El bastardo no gastaba sus energías hablando, él las empleaba en cosas más productivas.

Otro retortijón de su pobre estómago inocente. Joder. Todo esto era una porquería. Encima que ahora pasaba menos tiempo con la pelinegra, cada vez que se veían, la conversación siempre giraba en torno al tema estrella, y lo único que lograba Mikoto, era hundir a Kushina un poquito más en la cruel miseria, recordándole, con cada palabra, que ella no tenía novio.

_¡Maldita sea! _Tenía dieciséis años y aún nadie la había besado, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que la apodaban la Habanera Sangrienta, ya intuías por qué los chicos no se le acercaban demasiado: Temían por sus desgraciadas vidas de adolescentes hormonados. Y para colmo, el único chico que le gustaba, era el más deseado por todas las muchachitas estúpidas de su aldea, y su mejor amigo. Era como una bofetada en toda su cara redonda. _¡Chupi!_

– ¿Kushina, me estás escuchando? –preguntó Mikoto al notar las raras y exageradas expresiones que ponía su amiga.

La pelirroja tardó breves segundos en percatarse de que ella la estaba observando inquiridoramente.

–No. Lo siento–se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo forzada.

Mikoto frunció el ceño. –Te estaba diciendo que Fugaku…

_Crack_.

¿Escucharon eso?

Fue el cerebro de Kushina Uzumaki explotando. Estaba, definitivamente, hasta las narices. _¡Arg!_ ¡Como odiaba ese jodido nombre, de verás! Sí volvía a oír ese nombre salir de los labios de su amiga, juraba matar a alguien o, en su defecto, descargar su ira contra el idiota así llamado.

– ¡Se acabó! ¡Estoy harta de que siempre me estés hablando de Fugaku! ¡De verás!–se levantó de su lugar en el Ichiraku, ganándose la atención de un tranquilo Teuchi y sorprendiendo a Mikoto – Fugaku esto, Fugaku lo otro, Fugaku me dijo esto, Fugaku es el mejor…–imitó la voz de su amiga, en un remedo bastante cómico – ¡No me interesa! Sé que estás enamorada y toda esa mierda, pero por favor, no quiero saber lo qué haces con ese amargado estreñido–arrugó la nariz con sólo recordarlo. – Además, contándome todo eso lo único que consigues es hacerme sentir mal, de verás. Me recuerdas lo patética que es mi vida amorosa.

El pecho de Kushina subió y bajó rápidamente, aunque al menos sus gritos habían cesado. Mikoto la observó con una mirada extraña en el rostro, cómo si la pelirroja se hubiera vuelto loca. Permanecieron en silencio durante tres minutos, en los que ambas se evaluaron y Teuchi las vigilaba, temiéndose lo peor. Gracias al cielo, que era bastante temprano y el Ichiraku aún no tenía clientes, más que ellas dos, sino, más de uno hubiera huido.

–No sabía que te sentías así, lo siento Kushina. –habló Mikoto, con tono tranquilo, en su tono se distinguió la comprensión y la disculpa.

La pelirroja volvió a sentarse en su lugar, ya más calmada, recobrando su habitual buen humor.

–No te preocupes, sé que no lo hacías con mala intención, de verás –rió la Uzumaki.

Teuchi las observó desde lejos, y llegó a la conclusión de que esas dos estaban locas.

–Aunque aún no he entendido qué diablos le ves al idiota de Fugaku. –gruñó Kushina.

Mikoto rió traviesamente, ocultando su sonrisa detrás del dorso de su mano.

–Fugaku tiene su puntito visto desde atrás–le guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

–Pues ni así le veo el bendito puntito, de verás.

Kushina volvió a gruñir ofuscada, pero se concentró en su tazón de ramen. No pensaba volver a hablar de ese idiota egocéntrico. Además, todo el mundo sabía que Minato tenía mejor trasero que el amargado Uchiha, solo bastaba con mirarlos a ambos. Las comparaciones eran odiosas, sinceramente. Pero claro, el amor es ciego.

–Bueno, yo me voy, he quedado con Fugaku–informó Mikoto y Kushina distinguió, nuevamente, ese tono dulzón y esa expresión de enamorada en el rostro de su amiga.

Bufó–Qué raro, cómo nunca se ven –comentó, con una sonrisa irónica.

–Cuando tú tengas novio y te infectes con el "síndrome del amor", te recordaré este momento–le advirtió Mikoto.

–Sí, sí–cabeceó la Uzumaki, sin mucha convicción o fe en esas palabras, dándole el sí como a los tontos.

Cómo si eso fuera a pasar. ¿Quién diablos iba a querer ser novio de la Habanera Sangrienta?

La Uchiha rodó los ojos en respuesta, pero se fue, dejando a su amiga con su tazón de ramen, acompañada por la soledad. _Ains_, que patética era su vida. Lanzó un suspiro frustrado al aire y jugueteó un poco con la comida, sin llegar a comérsela. Teuchi pensó en acercarse, que Kushina no hubiese devorado aún, ni un mísero tazón de su comida favorita, era grave, _gravísimo_, el apocalipsis. Pero al notar como cierto rubio se acercaba por detrás, aprovechando el despiste de la pelirroja, sonrió y prefirió no intervenir.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir unas manos cubrir sus ojos y un aroma bastante familiar alcanzar sus fosas nasales. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír feliz al percatarse de quién era la persona que estaba justo detrás de ella.

–¡Minato! –lo regañó Kushina, soltando una risilla bastante tonta.

_Mierda_. Había olvidado que el síndrome del amor la atacaba con más fuerza cuando Minato estaba cerca de ella, provocándole cosas tan absurdas como ese estúpido revoloteo en su estómago, estremecimientos al notar la presencia de él demasiado cerca de la suya o esas sonrisas idiotas.

– ¿Qué tal Kushina? ¿Y Mikoto? –preguntó el Namikaze, sentándose a su lado.

–No me hables de esa traidora, de verás. Desde que está con Fugaku ya no tiene tiempo para mí. De hecho, ahora mismo se acaba de ir, seguramente, a una cita con ese amargado. –bufó, aunque en realidad, estaba haciéndose la ofendida.

–Fugaku también pasa menos tiempo con nosotros desde que es novio de Mikoto.–dijo en tono consolador.

–Sí, pero al menos tú no tienes que escuchar todo lo qué hacen en sus citas. –se quejó con tono lastimero, haciendo un mohín–Además, al menos tienes a Hiashi…aunque ahora que lo pienso, él es otro amargado ¡No sé cómo puedes ser amigo de esos dos, de verás! Si son unos aburridos.

–Eso no es del todo cierto, también te tengo a ti–le recordó Minato.

Kushina sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Se había sonrojado, un rubor, que se le antojó encantador a Minato. Ella dejó caer su cabello hacía delante, para tratar de ocultarse y desvió la mirada avergonzada. _Duch_. Esa era otra de las consecuencias del síndrome del amor, se comportaba como una chiquilla estúpida. ¡Ella! ¡Una Uzumaki!

– ¿Qué tal si esta tarde salimos? –preguntó Minato, con una sonrisa divertida. –Así no te aburres.

¿Salir? ¿Solos? ¿Iba a estar a solas con Minato? No es como si fuera la primera vez que fuera a algún sitio con él, pero cada vez que estaban juntos hacían cosas normales, cosas de amigos, como comer ramen, entrenar juntos o tirarse a la bartola sin hacer nada.

– ¿Cómo en una cita? –preguntó confusa.

Estuvo a punto de golpearse contra la mesa, hasta dejarse inconsciente, ante semejante estupidez. El síndrome del amor ataca de nuevo. Pero al comprobar que Minato no se reía de ella o cambiaba su expresión, sino que le seguía sonriendo, se contuvo.

–Como en una cita–asintió, divertido ante la cara de Kushina toda sonrojada. –¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Kushina sabía que tenía el rostro todo sonrojado, de hecho, seguramente, parecería un tomate maduro y si a eso le añadimos que su cara era redonda y su cabello rojo como la sangre, el contraste era inevitable. Estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas ante la perspectiva de tener una cita con Minato, sin embargo, trató de recomponerse a sí misma, ignorar la maldita sensación de aleteo en su estómago y tosió un poco, aclarándose su garganta. Quizás su vida amorosa no fuese tan patética.

–No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer–se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia, como si de verdad no estuviese feliz. Porque ella no estaba desesperada, no señor, ante todo era una Uzumaki ¡Tenía orgullo, de verás!

–Perfecto, te recojo a las cinco. –sonrió y en un movimiento rápido y fugaz, beso la mejilla de Kushina – ¡Nos vemos!

Kushina se quedó petrificada, mirando a un punto indefinido en medio del Ichiraku, bajo la atenta vigilancia de un Teuchi bastante divertido. Sus ojos morados abiertos como relámpagos, brillaban como dos luceros y notaba como sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa radiante y estúpida, quizás demasiado estúpida para ser de ella. Pero le importaba una reverenda mierda parecer una idiota enamorada, porque el síndrome del amor la había infectado con su aguijón azucarado _totalmente_ y ella, esa tarde, tendría una cita con Minato. ¡Ya podía venir Mikoto a burlarse!

* * *

><p><em>Hola xD Creo que me estoy volviendo super dulce con esa pareja xD Y eso que a mi me encantan los relatos frustrantes y que te joden la mente, pero nada...que descubrí mi vena cursi xD<em>

_Hermanita menor adoptada...viste mi la famosa frase de Mikoto? Si es que...Fugaku tiene su puntito visto desde atrás xDDD Te dije que la pondría en algún lugar y me surgió aquí xD_

_¿Algo más? Pues nop xD Me aburro, estoy sin inspiración y me dedico a la nada xD _

_Nos leemos! ^^ _


	2. Segunda parte

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Alguna palabra obscena, nada del otro mundo

**Resumen:**–Cuando tú te infectes con el "síndrome del amor", te recordaré este momento–le advirtió Mikoto. Kushina bufó. ¿Y quién diablos iba a querer ser novio de la Habanera Sangrienta?

* * *

><p><strong>Síndrome del amor<strong>

**2.** _Segunda Parte_

_¡Ya podía venir Mikoto a burlarse!_

Sí, bien, claro…para qué diablos dijo nada. ¿A quién se le ocurría llamar a la desgracia de esa forma tan absurda? Sólo a ella, _obviamente_. Kushina se revolvió su pelo pelirrojo una vez más, bufando en silencio y frustrándose cada vez más. Aún si trataba de ignorar, deliberadamente, a su dichosa amiga, no podía. Mikoto se hacía oír, siempre, de cualquier forma. No había modo de que no fuera escuchada. _Nunca._

– ¿Quieres dejar de revolver ya mi casa? ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios, de verás! –gritó Kushina.

La pelinegra se paró en seco y la miró, con esa mirada oscura intensa y determinada, ella no pensaba parar. Ni por asomo. Es más, estaba divertida con su situación, la muy maldita.

–Kushina, _querida_, no hay forma de que yo revuelva más el desorden de tu casa, aunque quiera. –le explicó como quién le habla a un niño impaciente de cinco años.

La pelirroja trató de respirar. Exhalar, inhalar. _Cuenta hasta diez, Uzumaki_.

–De todos modos, no comprendo que diablos haces aquí ¿no deberías estar con tu _querido_ Fugaku? –respondió con sorna la chica.

–Esto es más importante que Fugaku ¡Tengo que prepararte para tu cita! –gritó con entusiasmo.

Claro, primero la ignoraba por ese amargado estreñido y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de divertirse acosta de ella, venía… ¡Tendría cara la tía! ¡Mala amiga! ¡Aprovechada! _Tranquila, Uzumaki. _

–Oh, Kushina, mi pequeña Kushina ¿te das cuenta que es tu primera cita? ¡La primera! Te estás haciendo tan mayor…

Ella la observó con ojos entrecerrados, mientras Mikoto ponía una pose dramática e imitaba a esas locas actrices de telenovelas basura donde exageraban terriblemente la cuestión. Porque ella, definitivamente, estaba exagerando_. Y tanto_.

Sí, tenía una cita. Sí, era su primera cita. Y sí, era su primera cita y además, era con Minato, él chico que le gustaba. ¡Pero vamos! ¡Que ella era Kushina Uzumaki, La Habanera Sangrienta! Ella no necesitaba que Mikoto la preparara, había salido muchas veces con Minato, podría sobrellevarlo perfectamente. _¿Seguro, Uzumaki?_ ¡Por supuesto, hombre ya!

–No necesito que me prepares para nada, solo vamos a salir juntos, _nada más_–gruñó entre dientes la Uzumaki, cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a su amiga con la mirada.

Mikoto sonrió tiernamente, tratándola nuevamente, como si ella no fuera más que una ignorante niña de parvulario, y siguió con lo suyo, sacando ropas del armario y tirándolas sobre la cama, farfullando palabras inteligibles. Esto sólo logró exasperar _aún más_ a Kushina.

–Tú viniste a mi casa para reírte de mí y tener un chisme para cotillear. –le recriminó la pelirroja, apuntándola con un dedo.

La Uchiha se dio la vuelta y la miró reprobatoriamente. Definitivamente allí había un problema de papeles. ¿Desde cuándo Mikoto era su jodida madre? _Desde el mismo día que la conociste y te regañó por chillar y apuntar a las personas con un dedo_.

–Kushina Uzumaki, deja de comportarte como una cría estúpida diciendo insensateces, siéntate en la cama y espera tranquilamente a que yo, tu queridísima amiga, termine de buscarte algo decente y lo suficientemente femenino, para dejar a Minato con la boca abierta y la baba cayendo. –le ordenó en tono autoritario.

Kushina hizo lo que le dijo a regañadientes, inflando las mejillas en un gracioso puchero infantil y murmurando lo injusta que era la vida con ella.

Mikoto sonrió conforme y volvió a su tarea. Ella tenía un don. A la Uchiha no le hacía falta levantar la voz o amenazar a alguien para dar miedo, esa aura de amabilidad macabra conseguía asustar hasta al más valiente de los hombres, porque sin lugar a dudas, esa sonrisa fingida no auguraba felicidad, sino las más terribles de las torturas sino se le obedecía de inmediato. _¡Sí mi capitana!_

* * *

><p>¡Maldito vestido de mierda! ¡Maldita Mikoto-mandona-Uchiha! ¡Estúpido mundo que no la dejaba ser feliz!<p>

Estos eran unos de los muchos insultos que rondaban por la cabeza Uzumaki, mientras fulminaba al pobre reloj de cocina. Eran las cinco menos cinco, quedaban cinco asquerosos minutos para que fueran las cinco de la tarde -de cinco en cinco iba la cosa- y a esa hora, debía de venir Minato a buscarla. Si el desgraciado llegaba tarde, moriría.

Logró echar a Mikoto media hora antes, no sin sufrir primero un chantaje en toda regla, que la pelinegra prefería llamar "intercambio equitativo de favores", lo que venía a ser una extorsión a mano a armada. Joder, la obligó a ponerse ese estúpido e incómodo vestido morado ¡sin unos pantalones cortos debajo! Es decir, si por algún casual el vestido no se quedaba quieto donde estaba y cubría lo poco que debía cubrir -lo que venía a ser casi nada, sólo la mitad de sus muslos- se le verían las bragas de zorritos tan monas que llevaba. Y no la malinterpreten, Kushina Uzumaki tenía lindas piernas, de verás que sí, pero no le hacía especial ilusión que Minato -o cualquiera que no fuera Minato- le viera la ropa interior que usaba.

Maldita sea, Mikoto sabía porque ella no solía utilizar faldas o trajes, no era porque fuera una marimacha, sino, básicamente, porque tenía vergüenza -sí, la tenía- y dignidad. Ella era una joven hiperactiva, energética y que se subía por cualquier lado, a cualquier hora. Siendo una kunoichi que lucha contra el mal y está plenamente capacitada para la pelea, lo más cómodo no es ir con una faldita corta, luciendo piernas, no al menos si pretendes dejar inconsciente a tu adversario de una patada y no por el colapso mental y nasal que sufrirá al ver tus pieles internas expuestas.

Además, ella no era elegante, se sentía fuera de lugar luciendo tan _femenina_. Le resultaba raro mirarse en el espejo y que su reflejo fuera una muchacha con un vestido morado, sandalias blancas, una chaquetilla del mismo color a juego y el pelo rojo cayendo en cascada por su espalda y bien peinado. Era simplemente perturbador. Sobre todo, porque se notaba que se había arreglado y entonces, su fachada de no-me-importa-si-es-una-cita se iría a la mierda. ¡Joder! ¡Iba a matar a la loca esa que se hacía llamar amiga!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir insultando mentalmente a Mikoto o planear su muerte, el timbre sonó anunciado la llegada de su _caballero_ _andante _y casi, por inercia o manía, sus ojos fueron directos al reloj: las cinco en punto.

Sonrió. Minato siempre era muy puntual.

– ¡Ya voy! –canturreó, se dirigió a la puerta brincando y se olvidó por completo de su dilema inicial por su vestimenta. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y la predicción de Mikoto Uchiha se hizo realidad: Minato se quedó embobado mirándola. – ¿Qué tanto me miras, Namikaze pervertido? ¡Fue idea de Mikoto! ¡Ella me vistió! ¡Es su culpa, de verás! –chilló histérica Kushina, haciendo su tono de voz más aguda de lo normal y enrojeciendo de pura vergüenza.

Minato agachó la cabeza, rascándose la nuca, sonrojándose por el reproche de la pelirroja, y el remedio, fue peor que la enfermedad, al tener un primer plano de las piernas al descubierto de la muchacha. ¡Madre mía, quién diría que Uzumaki tuviera esa piernas! _Y quién diría que Minato se fijaría._

–Hola…estás muy guapa, Kushina–alagó Minato, sonriendo nerviosamente, atento a la reacción de la chica.

Kushina giró el rostro a otro lado, apartando la mirada intensa del chico–Ni te pienses que me vestí así por ti, Namikaze. Todo se debe a Mikoto ¡Nada más, de verás! –se excusó con indiferencia, fingiendo dignidad. Mierda, estaba nerviosa y jodidamente cohibida.

–Claro, nunca pensé otra cosa, fuiste tú la que rápidamente se excusó–dijo él con tono pícaro dándole a entender que ella misma se descubrió.

Kushina frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín. – ¿Nos vamos o qué? –preguntó gruñendo.

Minato asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, muy galante él. Kushina volvió a gruñirle, dejando que él cerrara la puerta, son una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

_¡Que comience el espectáculo!_

* * *

><p>¿De verdad esto era una cita? No era la gran cosa, si era sincera, tampoco había mucha diferencia de lo que hacían normalmente juntos. Vamos, que lo único que cambiaba era la ropa, de resto…bueno, no, quizás, también, esa cierta tensión y separación que había entre ellos.<p>

Todos los días se veían, siempre discutían por cualquier estupidez y se golpeaban cariñosamente en son de broma y ahora que, por fin, salían juntos de una forma un poco más formal, iban separados el uno del otro, mirando hacia otro lado y en completo silencio. Y ella seguía preguntándose: ¿esto era una cita? Porque prefería mil veces sus salidas normales con Minato a _esto_. Joder, en esas ocasiones no hubo nada romántico, _no, claro que no_, pero al menos se sentía más cerca de él, disfrutando de su compañía.

Esa asquerosa tensión entre ambos le estaba destruyendo los nervios, es más, se atrevía a afirmar que ni siquiera era tensión, era esa puta llamada vergüenza. Parecía mentira que el maestro del Namikaze fuera Jiraiya, de verás. Porque, coño, de ella te lo podías esperar, nunca salió con un chico, pero ¿de él? No es que fuera un mujeriego o que cada semana saliera con una chica diferente, es más, no sabía si de verdad él había salido con alguna chica de la aldea -si lo hubiera sabido la afortunada_, o desafortunada_, ya estaría muerta _en sus manos_- pero, ¡Él fue el que propuso lo de la cita, él debía de saber comportarse! _Jum_.

Y Kushina no lo soportó más, estaba al límite. Se paró en seco, en medio de la calle, haciendo que Minato se detuviera de inmediato.

– ¡Se acabó! ¡Esto es absurdo! –Gritó. Minato la miró sin entender. – ¿Esto se supone que es una cita, Namikaze? Porque, vamos, no es que yo sea una experta en el tema, pero al menos podrías caminar a mi lado ¡ni que tuviera la peste, de verás! –le recriminó ella. Él fue a hablar, pero lo interrumpió, añadiendo: –Si vamos a seguir así, sin hablarnos, rozarnos o, yo que sé, divertirnos, simplemente me largo. Prefiero salir contigo cuando no estamos en una cita, de verás, al menos ahí me miras.

Kushina terminó su alegato cruzándose de brazos y levantado el mentón, con el ceño fruncido. Minato, enfrente de ella, la observaba intensamente, con esa mirada azul penetrante y cautivadora. Ella supo que estaba pensando en sus palabras.

–Tienes razón, esto no parece una cita. –le concedió él con ese tono tranquilo de siempre. –Pero si lo que quieres es una cita _de verdad_, así se hará. Tendrás la mejor primera cita de la historia.

Kushina enrojeció – ¿Y quién te dijo que esta fuera mi primera cita?

–Sé que no has tenido citas con nadie porque todos los chicos de la aldea lo comentan. –le respondió, no sin cierto tono molesto. –También es la primera cita que tengo.

Minato compuso una sonrisa ladeada, sin maldad, pero traviesa. El sonrojo de Kushina se hizo más evidente y su corazón latió con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Después de ese momento de explosión de Kushina la cita continuó, pero esta vez, fue a mejor. Minato caminaba a su lado, incluso se atrevió a darle la mano, aunque debía admitir, que ambos parecían dos tomates maduros andantes por este hecho. De todos modos, el sonrojo fue disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo y la amena charla en la que se enfrascaron ayudó bastante. Se reían entre ellos, gastándose bromas, como siempre hacían, peleando, o más bien, una energética Kushina era la que le gritaba a Minato con esa característica nota de reproche por cualquier bobada que él dijera.<p>

Fueron a cenar, _oh, sorpresa_, ramen, para no variar la alimentación. Teuchi les sirvió los tazones con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y no despegó de ellos la mirada en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en su local. Y cuando, por fin, Minato insistió en pagar por ambos -aunque el pobre quedara arruinado. Kushina no supo si era muy caballeroso o muy tonto- el dueño del Ichiraku Ramen soltó una carcajada y dijo, con tono divertido: _"¿Para cuándo la boba?"_ Los dejó sudando con eso.

Pero, Kushina, debía admitir, que se lo había pasado muy bien, bastante bien. Y comprobó, una vez más, que Minato cumplía siempre sus promesas: fue la mejor primera cita de la historia. _Uzumaki, te vuelves cursi por momentos._

Bueno, vale, también hubieron momentos vergonzosos, como cuando casi, casi, se le ven las bragas porque una jodida brisa se empeñó en volarle el vestido para arriba. Menos mal que fue lo suficiente rápida para hacerlo bajar y detrás de ella no venía nadie y Minato cerró los ojos -o se los arranca-. Eso sí, juró que una personita llamada Mikoto Uchiha iba a morir el día de mañana a las…cuando la viera, eso sí, no pasaba de mañana ¡de verás!

– ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – le preguntó Minato, sacándola de sus calibraciones.

– Debo reconocer que te has esforzado, Namikaze, pero podría haber sido mejor.–le dijo en tono serio, conteniendo la risa, bromeando.

El rubio alzó las cejas y ella estalló en risas al ver su cara.

–Está bien –ella se calló y lo miró sin entender–Para la próxima me esforzaré más.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo otra cita?

–Posiblemente, sí.

Kushina sonrió ampliamente y Minato le devolvió la sonrisa. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en los orbes del otro. Morado y azul. Azul y morado. Sin importar el color, ambas pupilas brillaban como dos luceros en medio de la noche, y es que, todo a su alrededor se había desmoronado y sólo existían el uno para el otro.

Poco a poco, fueron acercándose el uno al otro, sin percibirlo o actuar de manera premeditada, simplemente quería observarse más de cerca, o sus instintos los hacían moverse, no estaban seguros, sólo fueron conscientes de esto, cuando sus alientos cálidos rozaron las mejillas del otro, entremezclándose entre sí.

– ¿En las primeras citas está bien besarse? –susurró Minato de manera distraída, como si de verdad se lo preguntara a sí mismo y no a ella.

Kushina se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé.

–Recuerdo que el maestro me dijo algo sobre las cosas que se pueden hacer y las que no en las primeras citas, pero ahora no estoy seguro si el beso estaba permitido o era en la tercera cita cuando ya podías besar a la chica–explicó.

–Minato

– ¿Mmm?

–La chica si quiere.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender.

Kushina bufó. –Que te calles y me beses, joder.

Minato sonrió por la forma tan poco femenina y ortodoxa de pedirle un beso de Kushina, pero sabía que justamente eso era lo que le gustaba de ella: que fuera diferente. A él le gustaba la pelirroja, no porque tuviera un buen cuerpo o fuera linda, _no, claro que no_. A él le gustaba Kushina por cómo era ella, le gustaba tal cual, con sus defectos y virtudes. No necesitaba que ella se arreglara, hablara sin decir palabrotas o fuera una romántica. Kushina era ella, una chica natural, una marimacha hiperactiva, que decía siempre lo que pensaba -a veces, sin darse cuenta- y, sobre todo, que tenía un buen corazón.

Minato se inclinó hacia delante, tomándole el rostro con las manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares, y la besó. No fue algo pasional, brusco o profundo. Fue un beso suave, inexperto y lindo, uno que duró unos pocos minutos, pero que logró acelerar el corazón de ambos, haciéndolos jadear. Uno de esos besos que recuerdas siempre por las sensaciones que te causó y no por cómo fue. Uno beso que hace que las malditas mariposas hagan su aparición en tu estómago, te crean sensación de vértigo y que creas que tus rodillas no podrán soportarte. Un beso, que más tarde llamaras, primer beso, y con el que Kushina supo que no sólo ella estaba infectada con el _maldito_ síndrome del amor, sino que, Minato también lo estaba. Y eso, fue lo más que le gustó.

* * *

><p><em>Sigo viva xD <em>

_Bueno, como algunas me pidieron la segunda parte con la cita, no me pude resistir, sé que tardé un poco-mucho- en traerlo, pero si bien lo tenía empezado hace un tiempo, estuve enfrascada en otros fics que tengo y en proyectos que tengo iniciados y aún no publicados (como un NaruHina xD) _

_En fin, eso es todo xD _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


End file.
